


Four Corners of The School

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dating people in two separate houses can be a pain, sometimes, especially with the archaic rules when it comes to intermingling with other houses. of course, if rey gets up the courage, she could be dating someone in every house besides her own, and wouldn't <i>that</i> be just something.</p><p>for star wars polyamory week: "day 3 // april 20th - Hogwarts AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Corners of The School

Rey skipped down the hall, robes billowing out behind her, her emerald striped tie dangling loosely around her neck. She skidded around the corner, narrowly avoiding crashing into a group of first years standing in the middle of the hall. "First years," she muttered. Then, something large and furry caught under her foot, and she sprawled to the floor.

"You complain about first years while running through the halls like a maniac," came a voice from above her, and she heaved herself onto her elbows to see Poe standing above her, arm outstretched. She took it, and he heaved her to her feet.

"Yeah, well." The furry something began vibrating against her ankles, and she glanced down. "What is that menace doing in the hallway?" she asked, staring as Poe's cat, BB-8, rubbed its head against her leg, purring.

Poe shrugged. "You know she follows me everywhere, I can't help it."

"You could lock her in your room." She stepped away from the cat's calico fur, light hairs already covering her pant legs.

"She'd _destroy_ my room, she hates being cooped up," he said, bending down to scratch her behind the ears. "Besides, it's fine, she knows her way around the castle better than _I_ do."

"Uh huh." Rey looked off to the side, trying to remember what she was doing before she ran into Poe. Then a boy in a Hufflepuff tie walked by. "Oh, hey," she said, turning back to Poe, "have you seen my boyfriend?"

"You know, I think I _have,"_ Poe said, "in fact, I'm pretty sure he's in this hallway."

"What, really?" Rey glanced around, then stopped, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Not you, smartass," she said, as he started laughing. "I'm looking for the _cute_ one."

"Ouch," Poe said, feigning hurt. "What, am I not cute enough for you?"

"Mm, you're pretty cute, I guess," she said, leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Don't tell Finn, but you're the hot one," she whispered.

"I think I can live with that," Poe said, grinning. "Anyway, Finn's corralling first years, he left the Great Hall early. Where were you, anyhow? Not like you to miss lunch."

"Walking," Rey said vaguely. She pulled on Poe's arm, and they set off down the corridor. "How come _you_ didn't get made prefect too? You're posterboy prefect material."

Poe glanced at her. "Are you joking? Quidditch captain is enough responsability as it is. And I'm pretty sure Professor Organa would've made Skywalker change it if he even _thought_ of interfering with her team."

"You know, Phasma's _Head Girl_ and Quidditch captain," Rey said.

"Phasma is _terrifying,"_ Poe said flatly.

 

They descended the stairs toward the Hufflepuff common room, slowing when they ran into the stream of students leaving the Great Hall. As they turned down the hall by the kitchens, the crowd began to thin, and they spotted a familiar figure.

"Poe, Rey!" Finn jogged down the hall to meet them, throwing his arms around them. "Good timing, I just finished showing the little 'puffs around. I missed you at lunch, how's your day been?" he asked Rey, settling his arms around their shoulders as they began walking back down the hall.

"Better now we don't have to wait around for you outside the Hufflepuff common room," Rey said.

"We could have just snuck in," Poe said.

"I already got caught this morning," Rey said ruefully. "Some of your first years are little snitches."

Finn wrinkled his nose. "Man, I wish they'd change the rules. What do they think we're going to do, tee-pee another house's common room?"

"Well..." Poe said, looking at Rey, who grinned.

"Oh, come on," Finn said, laughing. "The halls are fun, but I _live_ in that common room!"

"And I live in Gryffindor tower, and Rey lives in the dungeon," Poe said. "That just leaves the Ravenclaw tower."

Finn gave Rey a knowing look. "Not for long."

"What?" Poe looked at Rey. 

"Nothing, shut up," Rey said, reddening.

"Oh my god, Rey has a crush," Poe said, "how come he knows and I don't? Who is it?"

"Shut up," Rey hissed, staring ahead. Poe followed her gaze to a group of girls ahead of them.

"No, seriously, who is it?" Poe whispered to Finn.

"Short, black ponytail," Finn whispered back.

"Finn!" Rey protested.

"Black ponytail..." Poe murmured, scanning the group. "Wait, the _Ravenclaw seeker?"_ he exclaimed loudly, and Rey grabbed the back of his collar, dragging him through the hanging tapestry into a deserted hall as several students turned to stare at them.

"What the _hell_ , Poe," she exclaimed, pressing her back against the wall, hand covering her bright red face. Finn slipped around the large tapestry to join them, laughing quietly. "You are the _worst,"_ Rey said.

"How long?" Poe asked.

"A while..." Rey said, voice muffled by her hand.

"Pava was seeker last year, too," Poe said, looking thoughtful. "Do you ever just, hit bludgers at her hoping she notices you?"

Rey made a quiet whining sound and slid to the floor, head in her hands.

"Oh my god," Poe said gleefully. "You are a tragic mess." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, all you need to do is flex your incredible biceps at her and she'll fall for you just like that, girls love muscles."

" _Abs_ ," Finn coughed, and Rey giggled. "What? I'm just saying, your abs are kind of the best abs I've ever seen." Poe made a mock-hurt sound. "Sorry, love, on a scale from 0 to Rey's abs, only hers can win."

"Your scale is biased," Poe said, pointing a finger at him.

Finn shrugged. "Guilty."

"High Court judge Rey, what is the verdict for the guilty party?" Poe said.

"Hm." Rey considered him solemnly. "One kiss for your girlfriend."

"Ooh, such harsh punishment," Finn said, grinning as he bent down to kiss her.

"And your boyfriend," she added, watching with a smile as Poe straightened, wrapping an arm around Finn as they kissed.

"Hm," Poe murmured, pulling back, "you know, I have a free period right now, and I saw a certain Quidditch team booked the pitch for practice today." He waggled his eyebrows at Rey. "Want to come watch them practise?"

"We'd get kicked out for spying on an opposing team," Rey said, laughing.

Poe shrugged. "You guys come to watch _our_ practices."

"That's different," Rey said. She stood up, and brushed off her robes. "Besides, I have Magical Theory soon."

"Ew," Finn said. "Have fun with Threepio."

"Thanks." Rey held up the tapestry, and they stepped back out into the main hall. "Oh, and Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"If I hear you said something to her..." Rey drew a hand across her throat.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it," Poe said, grinning.

"Right..." She rolled her eyes. "See you two later."

"Bye, Rey."

"Later."

**Author's Note:**

> phasma and hux are head girl and boy, making it the first time in a while that the heads have both come from slytherin. the following year, finn becomes head boy. (kylo appeals, to no success)


End file.
